celestial_moon_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Celestial Moon Pack Wiki
Welcome to the Celestial Moon Pack Wiki Welcome to the Celestial Moon Pack, this is a supplementary page to a roleplaying group on Ovi. We ask that players, both here and on Ovi post their character page and update it here. Also , Please Check out our "Your Admins Twilight Forest.jpg Forest.jpg Waterfall.jpg 424876 530214617007479 516536426 n.jpg Kk78U.jpg Greek castle.jpg Kaala.jpg Adfgggrrr.jpg Aaaaaddddddddddsssssyyyy.jpg Asddfghjjjkklloo.jpg Asdfghjklio.jpg Asdfghjkli.jpg Profile Pick.png moon howl.jpg Castle garden.jpg Slenejpeg.jpg 5031712-handsome-young-man-with-athletic-body.jpg Anime-29.jpg Castle Dining room.jpg Castle garden.jpg Castle kitchen.jpg Castle bedroom.jpg Moon howl.jpg Greek castle.jpg " Page , to get to know us a bit better .All the Role Playing will be done on OviPets. (( tbd as I don't know if all our members are on Ovi ~Teo )) Characters To Post a character , Please add a page by using this Template . Title the page"Name" and let an admin know that it has been created so we can add it to the Character category. Name Age: (werewolves can live a long time, but not many survive more than 100 years or so) Height: (please no competing for tallest) Eye Color: Fur/Hair color: Information: (plus add a fair amount of detail, maybe a bit of their past, their attitude, personality, and maybe any issues they have . Try to make it original) Human Form: (Post picture or description) Wolf Form:(Post Picture or description) Or you could right paragraphs , incorporate all of these into a few paragraphs. Rules Below are a list of Rules concerning the Pack , and the Wiki. Please follow these rules , they are here for a reason . 1. NO rudeness/drama. 2. Rp must be with your pack character and on the official post . 3. No begging, asking for credits/pets, or moaning if you dont get your way. 4. As this is a pack, The Queen/Alpha has final say, however they are reasonable. 5. One character per user. 6. No magical characters/enemies/powers, just werewolves, that's the supernatural element, other than that keep it true to life. 7. No making the RP all about you every single week, it's fine to do it once because it adds to it, but it's a group RP so join in with the others please. 8. No god modding please, please don't make your character invincible or control another person's character. It is very rude and will NOT be tolerated. 9. Please be wary of difficult topics such as suicide, some of your co-members may find such topics taboo as might some of your admins. 10. Please , do NOT Edit another members page without permission to do so . If you vandalize , or ruin the page , or any other page , you will be given a strict consequence . Consequences We don't like to , nor do we want to be cruel . But if you break any of these rules , it will result in a warning . If you break another rule twice , you get temporarily removed from the Group and Wiki . If you end up being removed and wish to reapply for your character slot, please contact one of the admins, and we will reevaluate your behavior and style. Category:Browse Category:Organization